


Kindergarten

by thdancingferret



Series: Amends [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thdancingferret/pseuds/thdancingferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separation anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for g_martin_blank, who wanted something set a ways down the line in the Amends 'verse.

On Brandon's first day of kindergarten, the apartment is as quiet as a morgue. Clark sits at his desk and stares morosely at his laptop, while Lex sits on the couch, trying to read the newspaper and never getting past the first sentence before he's forgotten what he read.

By the third, heavy sigh from the direction of the desk, Lex has had enough.

Folding the paper neatly and tossing it onto the coffee table, he rises from his seat and crosses the room to where Clark is now staring at him warily. Closing his hand around one wrist, he pulls Clark from his seat and leads him silently down the hall towards his own study. Pointing at the chair, he waits for Clark to sit before turning on his laptop and typing in a few short commands. Then he steps back and waits.

It only takes a moment before the moving images on the screen register and Clark's incredulous voice breaks the oppressive silence.

"I can't believe you bugged his classroom, Lex..."

There may or may not be a blush creeping upwards from beneath the collar of Lex's shirt but he clears his throat and pushes onwards in his best no-nonsense, boardroom voice.

"Yes, well I knew you'd be tempted to check on him and since Superman hovering outside a school, staring at the wall, might be a little unnerving to some, I thought I'd take care of things in a slightly more subtle fashion..."

He knows he's failed at keeping his voice bland and nonchalant when there's a brief gust of wind and suddenly Clark's arms are wrapped tightly around him.

"You missed him too..." A second's resistance and then it's Lex's turn to sigh heavily and lean into the broad, comforting weight embracing him.

"Yeah, I missed him too..." His voice is barely above a whisper, but he knows Clark can hear him. Knows it for sure when the arms around him tighten and he can finally breathe again.


End file.
